Who's Right?
by HesMyyBoy
Summary: 1stfanfic All human a bit OOC. Bella/Jasper Alice/Edward. The girls develop crushes on the other bf. When couples are oppositely paired on a weeklong camping trip, the boys will get jealous. Possible upcoming lemons and relationship switches. Please R


**This is my 1****st**** fanfiction so please be nice in the reviews. I will write any kind of fanfiction so contact me for any requests or recommendations. Thanks for everything!**

**I have plans for more chapters. I only slightly have a game plan so tell me what you would like to see in this story. If you really like it, please put it on alert.**

**Please read and review.**

**xoxo**

**~Nikki~ a.k.a. HesMyyBoy**

_Stephanie Meyers owns everything Twilight related. I just put them into my own dreams and wish they were my own characters._

Who's Right?

Bella POV

_Damn, he's so gorgeous. He's so…_No **Bella you have a boyfriend**_… _"I love Jasper."

"What did you say?" Jasper, right, Jasper- he's my boyfriend, not **Edward**. _Damn_

_But I _**do**_ love Jasper; I've had a crush on him since 3__rd__ grade. My heart jumped out of my chest after he asked me out during junior prom. _"I said I love you Jasper."

"I love you too babe."

**Babe**_. He knows I have a name right? Edward never calls Alice babe, even though she wants him to._

Alice has been my best friend since 1st grade; we've been through everything together. She is clearly my unbiological sister. I love her as if she really were my real sister. She is going out with _Edward_, **her** crush since 3rd grade. When we both got asked out the night of junior prom, we thought life was going to be perfect from then on.

But ever since the second semester of senior year started, I've been getting that tingly feeling whenever I'm around Edward. You know- that tingly feeling you used to get all the time when you talked to a boy in 3rd grade?

_The feeling I used to get when I was around Jasper._

Whenever we go to parties, Alice and I double up and drag our boyfriends along with us, recently-I've been finding myself keeping Jasper from his friends so that we can stay and talk with _Edward_ and Alice.

I've recently found out that I use Alice as an excuseto talk to Edward. I

Lately, conversation with Edward has been too easy. It has stopped being limited to stuff related to school, work, Alice or Jasper. My heart jumps whenever I hear him say my name. We have more than decent conversations. It seems that lately I have to convince myself that I love Jasper and persuade myself to stop thinking of Edward. Whenever, I let my mind wander, the first thoughts that come to my mind always involve Edward- until I remember Jasper…

_Ring!_ Next thing I know, I Alice is holding my books, pulling me out of the Environmental Sciences room and into the girl's bathroom. I'm almost all the way into the bathroom before I see Jasper and Edward sharing a private conversation, then Jasper looking at Alice and me, then a moment after giving Edward some wiggly eyebrows. _I bet Jasper just told Edward he's gonna 'get some'. I know Alice wants 'some' but Edward doesn't. OMG! Just like Jasper does and I don't. That's weird._

"What the hell Alice!"

"Sorry, it's just that I needed to get us away from the boys long enough to tell you that tomorrow, when Bloomies has their monthly Saturday sale- we have to buy whole new wardrobes for the camping trip! Aren't you excited?"

_Camping trip? When the hell am I going camping...Right, the Environmental Science class camping trip…when did they say that was?_ "Why should I be excited about shopping Alice?"

We shop all the time, we both grew up with parents that drip in money.

"Because, duhh didn't you hear, we are in opposite groups! You're in a group with Edward and I'm with Jasper! This is our chance to make them jealous!"

_I get to spend a whole week in a cabin with Edward?!? Jasper, don't forget- I love Jasper. No that is not the plan, I'm trying to make Jasper __**jealous**__."_

"Ok, I'm in. I can't wait!" I say, a bit too excited.

"Okay Miss Optimistic. Ohh! We can have a sleepover!"

I love sleepovers with Alice! We always have so much fun, makeovers, truth or dare, and would you rather.

We get to my house and Alice shoves the butterfly wing doors up and practically yells at me to grab my wallet and go because 'we have everything else and if not we'll just buy it'.

I like the whole money advantage thing because it is convenient, but I wish my parents wouldn't always get me outrageous gifts and stuff like that. I also wish Alice wouldn't take advantage of it.

She revs the engine of my Red Lamborghini and honks the horn. I slide in and soon enough we arrive at Alice's part of her parents' estate. I steal Alice's keys and rush to the door while she mills around looking at another car that's parked in the driveway.

_I've seen that car somewhere before… where have I seen it, school?_ No matter, I turn the key and open the door. On Alice's couch sits the face I love to see, dazzling and beautiful.

"Hello, Bella." **Bella,** _I've just been called _**Bella!**

_Damn why does he have to be here now?_ On the couch sits Edward Mason. For some reason, I had no control over it- but my heart felt like it literally stopped.

**More chapters planned! Possible lemons and relationship/couple changes!**

**Please review my 1****st**** fanfiction!**


End file.
